Click
by Esca Madeline
Summary: Jimmy didn't know what to think. They were just photographs, after all.


Disclaimer: Bully belongs to Rockstar, not me.

A/N: This is another drabble, but it's more centered on humor than anything else…so I'm not quite sure how it came out. This story is supposed to catch both my love for Jimmy and photography.

Some implied sexual situations later in the story. It's not detailed but…for those who dislike slash completely, please don't be offended.

For my other Bully fics, check out my profile.

**Episode: Click **

They were visual memories.

At least, that was what sentimentalists like Petey called them. Playboy romantics like Trent considered them to be treasured keepsakes of one's life, while artists like Ms. Philips called them the "seductive arts of the eye."

Jimmy didn't know who to agree with, mostly because he didn't agree with any of those opinions.

_Visual memories. _

_Treasured keepsakes. _

_Seductive arts. _

He slowly went through his photo album, turning the pages as he studied each photograph he had taken during the past two years. Memories. Keepsakes. Arts. Perhaps his work fell in the middle of all three categories. It wasn't as if the pictures in his album didn't have meaning and sentiment…it just wasn't the _normal_ type of sentiment where a person went all gooey and gushy inside upon seeing them.

_You took pictures? You little sneak…! _

That could be due to the fact that he didn't like taking pictures of things that _other_ people thought were beautiful. For instance, he'd never, ever take pictures of cutesy-pootsy ballerinas and puppy-dogs. He'd rather make out with Russell for a week, kinky sex toys and bondage included.

Ew. He was starting to gross himself out.

Of course, that didn't mean his pictures were any less lacking in the emotional tearjerker department. His work received comments, and plenty of it. But except for the photos he usually took for Ms. Philips (who he still had a crush on, despite her recent marriage to Mr. Galloway), his pictures usually didn't get the, "This is beautiful! I love it!" reaction from his viewers. It was more of the..."ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" kind of reaction that his work usually brought out in the critics.

It was like those pictures he took of Mandy. Sure, he ended up enraging the entire Jock clique, but any porn site would have definitely paid a pretty penny for that shot he had of Mandy in the shower. Best steam-shadow show he had ever seen.

_Don't act like you don't know. I'm sure you've seen them! _

_Seen what? _

_There are pictures of me all over town! _

_Oh. Those. _

But honestly, who really cared about someone else's _approval_? He didn't want people to gush at his work—he wanted emotional escapades, mental breakdowns, physical reactions that no amount of politeness (or stubbornness, now that he thought about it) could hide. He wanted his photographs to make people _feel_ things, even if they weren't snapshots of some majestic landmark, or of some surgically altered swimsuit model. His pictures…at least they were useful. At least they meant something to him.

_This is all your fault! You and your sordid little pictures… _

Approved or not, he could proudly say that his pictures had the "Jimmy Hopkins Special Effect" added to them, no additional fees required. He found that he liked that part most about photography, that a person could capture a moment that no one else could if talented enough. He already had several pictures to prove this, particularly that one photograph he had of Lola and Gord shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

Ah, how he LOVED that one. He had a bit of pride in _that_ particular snapshot, especially because he had managed to get a shot of Gord squeezing Lola's ass during their throw of passion. Of course, that added detail had only fueled the fire that was Johnny Vincent—it unleashed the full rage of the head Greaser, and if Jimmy had been stupid enough to be within arm's reach at the time, Johnny would have most certainly vented out his anger on him.

Oh, if only Ms. Philips had been there. She would have been so proud of that picture…

_Bump. _

Jimmy looked up from his desk, towards the wall. He thought that everyone in the dorm had gone out to see the Orientation meeting for the new students arriving in the fall semester. Who else was here?

The noises came from the next room. Ugh. Next door was where Trent slept, and _that_ room was the source of many, MANY strange and perverse rumors. Jimmy stood up from his desk and crept towards the wall, pressing an ear to the rough, graying wallpaper as he stood still and listened.

He heard some creaking noises…some movements…and then a soft, restrained groan. No wait...there was a moan too, this time coming from a completely different person. Jimmy quickly moved away from the wall, his mouth slightly open in surprise and disbelief. Good grief… Trent was having sex in there AGAIN?

Trent Northwick had to be, in Jimmy's opinion, one of the biggest horndogs in the entire school. Jimmy remembered that during winter of his first year, he had found Christy Martin sneaking out of the Boys' Dorm in the early hours of morning, just before 2 AM. Jimmy had been too tired during the time to really care, but later on, when he was refreshed and reenergized, he had realized that she had been sneaking out of _Trent__'s_ room in particular. When he casually questioned Trent about it later, the Bully had only grinned, and didn't give him a straight answer.

Well, straight answer or not, Jimmy's suspicions were confirmed when later that day Wade Martin, Christy's brother (yikes), was found attempting to beat Trent into a bloody pulp, with prefect Seth Kolbe trying to pin him down.

Jimmy shook his head as he walked back to his desk, picking up his photo album. He had taken a picture of that, he knew he did…aha! Here it was. Yup, there was Seth, slamming Wade to the ground as the other Bullies tried to drag Trent to the infirmary. The fight had almost caused a break in the Bully clique, and the group probably would have split if Russell hadn't threatened to smash the first person who left his gang.

Wade had eventually made up with Trent again…after a whole month.

_You know Pete…someone should really tell the Prefects that they look really gay, standing over another guy like that. I think they almost enjoy it. _

_I know! Don't they know that to some, it's a very homoerotic scene? _

_Yeah…wait, what? _

_Um…nothing! _

Though Jimmy was no stranger to the rules of love and sex, he had grown to be a bit more fickle in his selections, now only choosing the girls he honestly had an interest in, and who seemed to have pleasant personalities as well as attractive looks. No more dating faces for him—he had had enough after dating the oh-so-shallow Pinky Gauthier and the increasingly whorish Lola Lombardi.

He had already moved their photographs to the bottom drawer of his dresser, and had since then replaced their pictures with personalized snapshots of other girls. Angie Ng, the intelligent, shy, and bespectacled cheerleader, now had her own place on his wall, as well as Maria, who he liked for her tough-as-brass personality. But unlike his older photos of his other girlfriends, he now took the pictures when his girls were in a comfortable environment, and when they least expected it.

In Angie's case, he had found her sitting in front of the school on a cloudy day, her eyes squinting as she sat hunched over a large biology book. She was tapping a pencil against her cheek, occasionally stopping to underline an important passage she found. Jimmy had found her position so relaxed, so at ease, that a split second before she realized that he was there, he had taken her picture, flash off.

He liked those kinds of pictures better. No fake posing. No plastered smiles. Really, he couldn't stomach that "kissy-kissy" posture Beatrice had in her photo…

_Bump! Bump! Bump! _

"THERE! Right there! Right fucking there! Yeah…oh yeah! Keep clenching those…those…_Oh fuck yes!_"

A moan, followed by perverted screams of 'more' and 'faster' destroyed whatever appetite Jimmy had for dinner that evening. Also, from the panting voice of the second person, it sounded as if Trent was finally screwing the one person he really wanted—Kirby Olsen.

"OH GOD! YES!"

Well, whoop-dee-freakin'-do! He didn't care how much those who wanted to fuck each other! He wanted some goddamn quiet, even if they _were_ the only three people in the dorm at the moment!

He went back to the wall, as the pants grew louder and louder from each of the two boys. He listened and waited, trying to catch the pre-climactic moment…before he pounded hard on the wall that separated them, and roared at the top of his lungs, "I CAN _HEAR_ YOU! REMEMBER TO USE A CONDOM, TRENT!"

The moans and pants abruptly stopped after that.

Despite his initial annoyance, Jimmy found himself grinning when he heard harsh whispering, followed by a shriek from which he guessed was Kirby. He then heard rapid shuffling, the sound of a door opening, and the panicked footsteps of someone running to the other side of the dorm. Then, he heard a very loud SLAM.

He quickly got up and locked the door to his room, and just in time too. A second later, there was heavy pounding on the wood, along with screams of absolute fury.

Gee, what fun.

" HOPKINS!" Trent screamed from the other side of the door. "DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA _MURDER_ YOU FOR THIS!"

"I didn't do anything, Trent!" Jimmy sang innocently, as he stepped back towards his desk. "I just said to use a condom! I'm looking out for you, man! After all, we make out sometimes too, and I don't want to get syphilis!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR HIM? IT'LL TAKE ME FOREVER TO GET HIM TO EVEN SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Your fault for having a pissy boyfriend. And are you even dressed right now? You should probably go back to your room and put something on, before the Orientation's over."

"AAAAGGGGGGGH!"

Heh. If Jimmy hadn't been so sure that Trent would boil him alive for disrupting his sex-fest, he would have stepped out into the hallway to take a picture of the Bully's pissed off face. Jimmy knew he could take down Trent easily, but then he'd have to explain to Russell why a naked Trent was lying unconscious in the hallway…and he _really_ didn't want to have to do that.

As it was, he'd probably have to wait an hour before Trent calmed down enough for him to go out again.

He turned to another picture in his album, one where Trent and Kirby were faced away from him, holding hands as they prepared to go into the movie theater. That had been the day where he had done an errand for Pinky, when she wanted him to get rid of all the people on line so that she could be first. He had (reluctantly) done so, but only because he thought she was cute, even for a spoiled little rich girl. He had come across Trent and Kirby completely by accident, and the minute Kirby caught sight of him, the small Jock had run away screaming, bawling, "_Don't tell anyone about this!_" at the top of his lungs.

Pft. What a baby. Kirby was definitely the woman in the relationship, hands down.

He continued on to other pictures. There was Russell attempting to stuff three kids into one locker. There was that little girl Karen trying to sneak into the football team disguised as a boy. There was Mr. Galloway, dumping the last of his alcohol stash down the school sinks.

_Visual memories. _

Jimmy had shown his photo album to Petey once. The younger boy had been shocked at the nature of some of Jimmy's more…realistic snapshots, and had asked him why he couldn't just take nice pictures where people were smiling. When Jimmy pointed out that people rarely smile in real life, and that he himself had never once seen Petey smile, the younger boy had become silent and subdued, and had left the room without any further words.

On the other hand, Gary, who was much more prone to breaking into his room now (how the psycho did it he could never figure out, especially since he _locked_ the doors), thought that the pictures could make great blackmail material for any and all cliques. While Jimmy had told Gary to fuck off, he seriously considered the possibilities. Blackmail, while a little on the rotten side, would save him the trouble of beating anyone's face in if they got out of line.

Why not blackmail? Jimmy _was_ good at photography, and honestly, he didn't want to keep using force to get his way…

_Treasured keepsakes. _

Oh god. He was starting to think like Gary again. Why didn't the judge just lock up the nut when he had the chance? The last thing Jimmy needed was another clique war.

He then came to the last picture. This one was a photograph he _didn't_ take. This was one of his mother and her fifth husband when they had gone on their year-long cruise. (She was on her sixth husband, now…Number Five had died of a heart attack during sex.) She was laughing and holding a cocktail in her hand, while the old man (whose name Jimmy could never remember) was holding her around the waist, pulling her into his lap, kissing her on the cheek while people in the background looked at the two in disgust…

Jimmy shut the book.

No way in hell was that a seductive art.

He picked up the digital camera that lay on the edge of his desk, and leaned back as he positioned the camera over his face. "Day seven hundred something," he said out loud to no one in particular. "Bullworth is still my prison for another year, and I still don't have enough money to get that guitar."

He took the picture, making no effort to smile.

_Click. _

* * *

**I seriously think that Jimmy might make a good photographer. I know he said he was more into music, but you never know. **

**Yeah…besides the slash pairings, I'm a bit of a Jimmy/Angie fan. I know she kisses other guys in the game, but I personally just think that it's a programming thing. If you actually consider her personality, she's way too shy to make out with anyone, let alone cheat on a boy. I dunno…I just find the pairing cute. **

**Anyway, what'dya think, guys? How's my shot at humor? Good, bad, hate it, love it? Tell me what you think. **


End file.
